gtafandomcom-20200222-history
WorldWide FM
WFM |taglines = "Gilles Peterson brings beats from around the world to Los Santos."}} WorldWide FM is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V hosted by British-French-Swiss DJ Gilles Peterson (also referenced to as G.P. in-game). The player can buy stocks from the radio station on the Lcn-exchange.com website. Tracklist }} Video Original Version: Enhanced Version: Trivia *The station is named after Peterson's real-world weekly radio shows Worldwide on BBC Radio 1 (2007-2012, now succeeded by a self-titled show on BBC Radio 6 Music), and globally syndicated Worldwide International. *Following WorldWide FM's success, a new and ongoing real-life radio station founded by Peterson himself, had officially started airing in September 2016 under the same title: "WorldWide FM". Since its initial launch, the station has gone out into the real world broadcasting all across Europe, Asia, and the US. *This is one of the five radio stations which doesn't feature commercials or news breaks, the others being FlyLo FM, Soulwax FM, East Los FM and The Lab. *"Street Life" by the Crusaders is incorrectly credited solely to Randy Crawford on the radio wheel, even though she was uncredited on the single release of the song. Gilles Peterson, however, does credit both acts. *The station is listed as a "jazz" station in the game's files as it was originally meant to be a jazz-funk station during development before it became what it is now. Songs by Tom Browne, Donald Byrd, and Candido were meant for the jazz station. *In the game files of the Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 versions, there are some leftover quotes from Liberty Rock Radio. *The logo looks similar to PANAM Airlines logo. See also *Radio Del Mundo - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories that plays Worldbeat. *Paradise FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories which plays another song by Donald Byrd. *Fusion FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays Jazz-Funk. *Truth & Soul - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which plays Jazz-funk. *Turntables on the Hudson - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which plays Worldbeat. *Tortoise - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars which plays Post-Rock. *Radio Mirror Park - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays two other songs by Toro Y Moi. *The Lowdown 91.1 - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays another song by Smokey Robinson. *FlyLo FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays another song by The Gaslamp Killer. *The Lab - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which features a song by Earl Sweatshirt, Salvatore Principato, Dam Funk and Sinkane. *Electro-Choc - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays a song by Salvatore Principato as part of Liquid Liquid. References Navigation }}pl:Worldwide FM de:Worldwide FM es:Worldwide FM fr:WorldWide FM pt:WorldWide FM ru:WorldWide FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Rap Stations